Hate Every Beautiful Day
by toxicsiren
Summary: A fluffy Jay and Alex fic. Rated R for language, drugs & drinking, and some non-graphic sex.
1. Hate Every Beautiful Day

Standoffish, rebellious, and distant were just a few of the words that could be used to describe Alex. She was only one week new to Degrassi and had already established a reputation. Some were scared, others felt superior to her, it didn't matter so long as they kept out of her way and could handle a biting, sarcastic comment once and awhile. Luckily in her week she'd managed to find a small group of seemingly okay people to hang out with. Jay, Towzers, and Sean were three guys who were just as callous as she was so she stuck around with them and over time developed a sort of liking to the strangers.

They stole shit and listened to music loud enough to piss off staff and students without breaking any laws or rules, it was great. Not to mention she found Jay to be pretty damn hot and if she can read the kid correctly, the feeling is mutual.

Relatively short, maybe 5'5", shoulder length so-brown-it's-black hair, baggy pants and little wife-beaters worn with her big hoop ear rings didn't make her look any more friendly either, and many supposed that's why she did it. That's why she dressed like she didn't care.

"Jealousy is ugly, sweetheart." A barrage of blonde hair flipped at the tips came around the corner. Paige Michalchuk, talking rather loudly on her cell, smiled and laughed into the speaker signifying it was probably her equally annoying best friend, Hazel.

"So are you. Now shut it, not everyone wants to hear you prattle on to your dumb alter ego." Sarcasm came shooting out of every word she said, however, there were times she was brutally blunt and straight to the point. Paige replied with a roll of her green eyes and walked off down the hall. Jay couldn't help but laugh. No matter how hot the girl was, she could only be taken in small doses and had been obnoxiously loud on the phone. This prompted him to put his arms around her neck as if choking her and whisper in her ear how hot it was when she told off popular skanks.

Though she took the comment as a compliment, there was no way in hell she'd let him know that. Instead she gently elbowed him in the gut and while he bent over to grab his stomach overdramatically she handed him a Media Immersion book he'd asked to borrow before walking away with a smirk. Playing hard to get always worked the best, and it definitely was working with him.

At the end of the day they met at the stairs in the front of the building as usual. Today he played a new Evren song while Sean worked on something in the engine. She was greeted with a "Pepsi" can which Jay had nicely filled with beer so as to not get arrested or in trouble.

"For the sexiest girl at Degrassi, to share with her two buddies and love slave. I'm the love slave, in case you hadn't caught that." He smirked and she did the same, only instead of inflicting him with physical pain she decided to mess with his head instead.

"Yeah. And you were real good yesterday at the ravine." Adding a wink, she sealed the deal on the reply. It was perfect and his reaction was priceless. A look of shock washed the big, toothy grin right off his face and she walked to the other side of the car to file and fix up her nails. A half an hour went by as the boys were bent over the hood fixing some stuff up and Jay finally got fed up and decided it was time to go.

"Later, Sean and T-Dawg. Tomorrow we'll finish this crap." He pointed at the two as the walked to Towzers car and drove off, he then turned to Alex and motioned for her to get in. When the two got settled in, he started driving her in the wrong direction.

"Hey, asshole, wrong way. Did the beer really get to you, lightweight?" She said a little loudly before making the car seat go back a bit.

"Calm your hormones, babe. I know where I'm going and it's not to your place. Does your mom offer you all you can drink alcohol? Didn't think so. You're coming with me, where your every fantasy will be reality." It didn't take long for him to realize the line wouldn't go over as expected. Not that it necessarily surprised him when she snorted and turned her Walkman on louder. Approximately fifteen minutes went by and Alex had almost fallen asleep. But when they pulled into the ravine, she woke up completely. Out the window must've been a group of 10 people just sitting around, drinking, and hanging out. Jay caught her smiling and knew it was going to be a good day.


	2. Sugar In Your Gas Tank

For an hour the two sat with the kids she had now become friends with and got buzzed on Grey Goose and Budweiser. When the Montreal Boys showed up, she decided it was a little too much to handle and asked Jay if they could go back to the car for a bit. In the car, she dialed her mom and told her where she was and how late she'd be. Not that her mom really cared, it just felt right telling her.

"I told you you'd have fun." He said to break the awkward silence between the two. "This is where I usually hang out every night. And you see that van?" He pointed to a black 70's van on the side of the park. "I had many good experiences in there, if you know what I mean." This confession shook her, maybe even made her a little bit jealous. He could read that on her face, it was exactly the response he was waiting for. Hesitantly, he got up the courage to ask the ice-breaking question. "Do you want to go to the van?"

At first she thought about pretending to be really offended and pissed, but what good what it do now? She'd figured out what she wanted to and now it was time to take action. Turning to him, she smirked and squinted her eyes a bit while nodding sexily, on purpose. So the two went into the van.

There were candles lit and pillows on one side of it. How considerate, Alex thought before realizing before the night was over, there was a high probability she was going to need those pillows. The thought of this made her smile. Before she could finish her thought process, Jay had forced his lips hard against hers.

Pushing him away gently, she reacted in a strange way. "Now you clam your hormones. Muffin house ain't quite open for visitors yet." She smirked and he laughed a little bit. It could have been out of embarrassment or annoyance, she couldn't tell which. "There's nothing hotter than a guy who'll let me dominate anyway." Alex said is the most mysterious and sexy voice she could come up with while removing Jay's jacket and tossing it on the floor of the van.

He sighed, he was getting anxious and she knew it. Pushing him down on the pillows she began nibbling and sucking on the tender skin on his neck, after tonight he would be hers and every girl better know it.

From then on the whole thing sort of became a blur of sweat, heat, and clothing being thrown around everywhere. Sensation filled every corner of her body as Jay thrust in and out of her. It had started as a kiss on the neck and now it was some of the best sex she'd ever had. When the two had finally climaxed, Jay wasn't ready for it to end. This was his dream girl, they were having his dream sex, and the dream wasn't over yet. He rolled over as not to squish her and reached for his jeans.

"Charming. Fuck me and now your ready to go, aren't you sweet." Dripping with distant and offense Alex said this. Until she noticed he wasn't trying to put the pants on, he was getting a joint he had from in their out. She smiled, slightly embarrassed, while he shook his head and laughed. "I meant the sweet part." She continued laughing, trying to cover herself up as she grabbed the joint and a lighter from his hand.

The two took turns taking hits of the joint until it was out and there was nothing left to smoke. While getting their clothes on, Jay stole one last kiss from Alex as an attempt to seal the deal on their budding relationship. In a last attempt at playing hard to get, she resisted his kiss and instead laughed. "You were good, but I'm no one's girl." She said in a voice filled with frivolity while opening the door of the van and looking out amongst the many drunken kids hanging out there. She noticed a young teenage boy, kind of cute and decided to use him to make Jay jealous. "He's definitely next, what a hottie." Swooning, she hoped out of the van, without looking back at Jay's expression.


	3. Some Kind of Wonderful

While Alex spent the rest of the night intentionally flirting with some other kid, Jay spent the night almost stalking her and downing bottles of beer and vodka in his own self-pity. He wasn't sure how but Alex seemed to have a strange effect on him; she made him a softy and a suck. But when the clock struck twelve he'd decided he'd had enough.

"Listen kid, you don't know this girl and I do so I would appreciate it if you stopped trying to get into her pants. I've already done that so fuck off." Jay reeked of alcohol and certainly was acting like that as an effect of it. Alex expected him to be jealous but not overly confrontational and nasty.

"Do I even know you?" The kid replied in a laugh and turned back to Alex, ignoring Jay's subtle threats. Rolling his eyes, he continued with the conversation about nothing they were engaged in before Jay came along. Being the asshole that he was, and now with heavy doses of alcohol mixed in, Jay was prone to getting violent and losing his temper quickly and the guy's disregard for him drove him up the wall.

"What's your name?" He asked in a clam, even voice.

The kid now turned back to Jay, looking slightly annoyed and also slightly interested. "Ben. Why?"

"Because, Ben, I'm going to beat the shit out of you." The insolent grin he had on his face almost made him look crazy but the grin left his face as he almost lifted Ben off the picnic table he was on and threw him on the ground. It was now that Alex finally realized what was going on and began telling Jay to chill out, over and over. However, Jay just continued punching a bloody Ben until some friends of his managed to pull him off of the kid revealing a bloody lip, bruised eye, and cut up cheeks. "Fuck." Jay said rather loudly and fought his way out of the grip of his friends. When he was free, he walked hastily to his car as Alex ran to his side.

"Jay, what the hell? He's just a kid I was talking to. Calm down, man." After she yelled that to him, he stopped dead in his tracks and turned to her.

"I don't appreciate being messed with." He said in a shaky voice almost like he was about to cry and began walking to his car again. Alex followed him still, persistent and confused. "Go away." He yelled to her, knowing that she was still behind him.

"You're drunk and I'm not letting you get in that car when you're wasted. You'll get in an accident or doing something equally stupid." She said hoping that he'd realize that what she said meant she cared about him. However, he didn't seem to catch on. Instead he got angrier and turned to face her again.

"As if you care. You have Ben to have sex with, right? I don't fucking know why, but I like you, Alex. I'll be honest, it drove me nuts to here you say he was next and it drove me nuts seeing you talk to him." He stopped to breath and wipe his bloody hand on his sweaty forehead. "I want you to just be mine. The end." His confession moved her, and made her smile a little bit. After a few moments of silence Alex moved closer to the sweaty, drunken Jay and kissed him hard on the lips. Though it hurt a small bruise he had on his lip, he didn't stop her. Instead just wrapped his arms around her small waist and pulled her closer.

When the two finally broke from the deep kiss, they realized that nearly everyone in the ravine was watching them, including a very angry Ben. Alex paid no mind and turned to Jay, who was also watching amused at the people who were watching them.

"I do care." She said between inevitable sniffs of alcohol on his breath and clothes. He nodded and went in for another kiss.

After their make out session was through, the two were leaned up against Jay's car in a tight embrace. Jay rubbed his hand up and down Alex's side and checked out who was still hanging out at the ravine. When he realized Ben was looking over, cut up and angry, he gave him the middle finger and looked back down at a very tired Alex. "Want me to take you home? I swear I can manage the drive." He said in a funny voice, making her laugh. She nodded in agreement and crawled into the passenger seat through the driver's.


	4. Make You Feel That Way

The fifteen-minute drive was pretty silent considering Alex was almost half asleep the whole time. When they arrived at her house, Jay turned a concerned glance her way. "Are you going to get in trouble?" He asked, though it came out muffled since he was barely opening his swollen mouth. Alex smiled a bit and shook her head. "Alright. I'm probably going to go back to the ravine." She gave him a worried look and right before she was about to say something he interrupted her. "Don't worry I won't fight with Benny boy." Relief washed over her face and she planted a big kiss on Jay's lips before getting out and heading for hell.

The next morning Alex was awakened bright and early by her mother asking her who the strange boy in the drive way was. She smiled knowingly and quickly threw on some clothes and got a nutrition bar to munch on. Before she could even bring her head up to look at Jay, she was greeted with a good morning kiss. When she looked up, she realized he was still noticeably drunk with bloodshot eyes and still wearing the same clothes as the day before. She sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him gently. "I have an idea. How about we take you home, you shower, get dressed, then we can go to school?" Jay grinned and before he could ask she answered. "Yes, dofus, I'll shower with you." She winked and got into the car.

It was the first time she'd ever been to Jay's house, and she was a little nervous which was weird considering it was only a house. She wondered if he'd felt the same way when he drove over in the morning, but it was doubtful.

When they reached his house, he quickly started the shower and grinned at her. She laughed and turned around facing a mirror in his room and took off her top. He reached out and grabbed her little waist and pulled himself to her and kissed her neck, she allowed him by bending her neck farther to the other side. After a minute or so of nibbling he stepped back to get undressed and help her with her clothes. Then the two made their way to the steamy bathroom.

The two kissed all the way into the shower where they were greeted with a rush of hot water. Jay positioned Alex against the cold tiling and slowly entered her, groaning a little bit. He kept this slow pace until Alex scratched his back and nearly begged him to go faster. When he did the moaning became louder and before they knew it, they had both came. She threw her head back and Jay put her back down on the floor of the shower. The two kissed and Alex climbed out of the shower so Jay could clean all the alcohol off himself.

He hopped out and kissed the top of her head while she brushed the tangles out her nearly tangle less hair with her fingers. He opened the door and lifted her up into his arms, carrying her to his room. When they got to his room she punched him lightly in the shoulder, "Ow, let me down you butt head." This made both of them laugh and he put her down. He looked into her brown eyes as she tightened the towel around herself. "We should get changed and get to school. Oh, goody!" She smiled and Jay kissed her softly, holding her chin up a little with his wet fingers.

"Hey Jay. Hey Jay's skank." A familiar voice to Jay came from the doorway. It was his father, clearly he'd just woken up and was very much drunk. Jay sighed and gave Alex an I'm sorry look and turned back to his dad now leaning on the doorframe scratching his greasy hair.

"Get lost, Dad. We're leaving soon, okay?" He said and looked down at his dirty jeans on the floor.

"Alright, what's the skanks name?" Jay closed his eyes tightly, this is why he hardly ever invited girls over.

"She's not a skank and her name is Alex. Now can you please go so we can change and go?" He pleaded with his eyes to his father but to no avail he continued standing there for maybe two minutes in silence.

"No more skanks Jay, no more dirtying up the shower." His dad stumbled out of the room and went back to being passed out on the couch in the living room. Jay hesitantly turned to Alex, scared of what her reaction might be, scared that she'd get rid of him. Instead of yelling and storming out, she laughed and pulled her bra on.

"Sweet Dad you got there. Kind of like mine." She shook her head and pulled her black tank top on followed by her baggy green jeans. He smiled and gave her a quick kiss before also getting changed.


	5. Deep Talk In The Shallow End

After they both got fully clothed, the two headed to school. When the two arrived hand in hand in between classes Sean gave a quick smile and shook his head. Jay stopped and asked Sean if anything interesting had happened while they were at his house.

"Only Rick Murray. He's back or something. I don't know, he put some girl in a coma last year and now he's back. For some reason it's so horrible." Sean laughed a little and went back to putting books he needed in his locker. Jay and Alex glared at Rick until he noticed they were. When he saw the icy glares, he turned and walked the other way. Jay laughed and held a smiling Alex closer to him.

Sean slammed his locker door closed and nodded to them, and the three started walking down the hall together. When they reached the double doors, Emma Nelson also known as Cause Girl stood awkwardly at her locker. Not that that wasn't bad enough, but Rick was next to her with equally geeky Toby Isaacs. "Hey Cause Girl and her dorky friends." Alex said, tossing a small crumbled paper at the three of them. Emma ignored them, Rick looked back and watched as they walked away, and Toby just shook his head, sighing. When they got to the corner Alex turned to Sean. "I can't believe you ever dated her." Both Alex and Jay shook their heads and Jay laughed a bit.

"Ha. Well I can't believe you are talking to Ben Jacobson last night at the ravine. He's a dirt bag, you know." Alex grinned a bit and looked at the Jay from the corner of her eye, he was pretending to be distracted by the people at their lockers but she could tell he had heard Sean and it had upset him, if only a little. She rolled her eyes, replying by saying that he may be a dirt bag but he's hot and a real good kisser. This prompted Sean to laugh before going into his English class.

When they were alone in the hallway Jay held Alex's shoulders gently and held her against the wall. "Remember out little conversation last night?" She smirked and laughed licking her lips to try and turn him on. "Don't do it again. I heard what you said. Did you kiss that fuck?" Jay asked quietly and tightened his grip on her shoulders.

"None of your business." Though Alex meant for that to come out more mysterious like, it sounded more like she was getting annoyed. That's what he heard in her tone, at least. He let go of her shoulders angrily and walked a little bit down the hallway before punching the cement wall and then holding his head against it. Alex walked over to him and placed her chin on his shoulder. "I did. Well, he did. But I pulled away. It didn't feel right." She said abnormally softly for her character.

He turned to her and held up his fist to her, revealing two cut open and bleeding knuckles. "Not only this but I beat up some random Ben Jacobson kid for you last night and all you can do is this shit in return." Jay shook his head and turned back towards the wall holding his knuckles against his shirt. Alex sighed and took the bloody hand in hers and kissed each knuckle.

"I'm sorry. Girls like to see what guys will do for them but no more, I promise." Again it was said rather softly but she was more used to the difference in voice now. He turned to her and nodded signifying he'd forgiven her. "I…really like you." She smiled until she saw Paige walking down the hallway with her little friend Hazel. Smirking, she turned to face them, crossing her arms.

"Well, well it's Alex!" Paige said with pseudo sarcastic enthusiasm. "With a huge hickey on her neck. So what, the losers finally embraced their loserness with a little make out session?" She too crossed her arms and stopped a good 5 feet from Alex.

"Yeah, that's it. But I'd rather be that than have to had dated Spinner, especially after he was all over Miss Slut at some spirit car wash." Alex said that because she knew it would hit her where it mattered, so she squinted her eyes a little at Paige who did look hurt now. "What, you going to cry, Barbie?" Paige just gave her the semi-famous glare before walking off, Hazel following behind her.


	6. When It Comes To Living

After a day of learning nothing and harassing blonde bombshell bitches and wife-beating gamer geeks, Alex and Jay left right after the bell went, for a change. "I'm hungry." Alex implied grabbing her growling stomach as they got into the car. Jay nodded and put his arm around her seat as they made their way through the school lot and to The Dot.

When the two got there Jay only ordered a small thing of fries, causing Alex to give him a very dirty look. "I know what I'm doing, babe." He said quietly while tilting his head to a rack of various snack items. When the person helping the two left to fix their order, Jay decided to grab a couple Snickers bars while Alex stole a bag of Fritos and a bag of Smartfood Popcorn. Jay looked back to see if anyone had seen them and he noticed Emma eyeing them suspiciously. She looked as though she wanted to get up and say something but instead shook her head coldly at him.

Alex glanced a Jay and noticed he was intently looking at something or someone so she followed his gaze and saw Emma shaking her head at them as though she were some righteous person better than they were. "Got something up your butt you want to tell us about, Nancy Drew?" Alex said loudly enough for a couple people to look over to see what was going on. Emma didn't reply, she just arched her eyebrows a bit and went back to looking at the laptop in front of her.

Both Jay and Alex turned back around, Jay smiled at her and kissed her hard on the lips, hoping everyone would see and realize that this kick ass broad was his girlfriend. While they kissed, the heard the lady from behind the counter purposely cleared her throat to get their attention and the money for the fries. Jay put a couple bills down next to the waitresses' hand, grabbed the fries with one hand and Alex's hand with the other and headed towards the exit.

Before they left though, Alex gave one last threatening glance at Emma who watched them leave, again looking like she wanted to say something. They got into the car quickly and drove off, heading to the ravine, before any one of the people working noticed what they'd taken.

When they two finally got the ravine, Alex remembered that there was no ketchup to go on her fries. Her face got little and she began to pout, and she stayed that way until Jay saw and asked her what was wrong. "I never eat fries without ketchup." She didn't want to sound like a spoiled pain in the ass but fries needed ketchup.

Jay laughed a little and turned back towards the front windshield. Out of his pocket, Jay pulled out 5 mini packets of ketchup and held them in front of Alex's droopy face. All at once she brightened up and grabbed the packs. "I have the same obsession, no worries." He said and she carefully reached over to hug him, being sure not to knock the fries out of her lap. The couple ate for a while then Jay grabbed a 40 oz. of Budweiser out of his trunk and gave it to Alex.

Though she tried to hold it back, she couldn't help but squeal in excitement. Again she leaned over to hug him only this time she also planted a kiss on his lips, which were curled up in a knowing smirk because of the squeal Alex had made. It didn't even bother her that she had made that wretched sound, which was odd. "I will so make this up to you tonight, baby." She gave the big bottle a toothy grin then turned back to her boyfriend and made another small pig like sound. "I love you." It hadn't been processed until after she said it, and she didn't mean to.

The smile was wiped off her face and she looked up at Jay who too seemed much more serious now. Instead of seeming distant and, well, guy like, he kissed her softly on the lips then deepened it after a moment.

What seemed like an hour went by as they made out and somehow they had moved from the front seat to the back. Alex pulled away from a panting Jay to get some air as well, in the meantime Jay wrapped his arms around Alex and laid her on her back, the gently positioned himself on top of her. But after fifteen minutes of more making out more, they were side by side again.

This time Jay pulled away but it wasn't to get air, instead he implied he wanted something, and wanted it from Alex. Alex nodded in comprehension and agreement and slowly undid the button and zipper on his pants. Before exposing him however, she reached into his cotton boxers and started getting him off that way. When she stopped, she glanced up at Jay and pulled his boxers down to his knees. She then got down on the floor of the car, still looking up at Jay who was already grasping the sides of the seat. "I love you too." He said, and in his eyes she could see it was the truth, so she took him in her mouth, gradually.


	7. No Place Called Home

Alex sat up straight in the car seat, completely wasted after sharing the 40 oz. with Jay and then jacking some of the liquor from the kids hanging out at the picnic tables. "Let's go hang out with the crew of Montreal." She said, giggling a bit after she said it. He too smiled and nodded in agreement, then opened up the car door and stumbled out of it. When they both got to their feet and could see relatively straight, they made their way to the rest of the people.

While Jay hung out with Sean and some other kid against a tree, Alex went to hang out on the picnic table where Ben was. She landed roughly and the girl who sat next to her spilled a little bit of her beer on herself. "Watch it, you dumb lush." The girls voice was raspy and Alex was sure she'd heard it before. She turned to look at the girl and remembered seeing her making out with Sean the first day she came to Degrassi. Then never again after that, she figured whatever they "were" they weren't anymore.

"Hey, you were making out with Sean the other week." Her words were slurred in excitement, so far she had no female friends and she kind of wanted even just one. The girl turned back to her then looked over at Sean and nodded, taking a sip of the beer she held. "Well what happened?"

"I broke up with him. Couldn't tell you why though." She shrugged and looked back at Sean, who paid no mind to her at all. After a moment of blissful staring, she turned back to Alex. "My name is Amy, by the way. But I already know yours, so you don't have to think too hard now." Even though it was probably an insult, Alex couldn't help but laugh; she liked this girl's attitude.

The two girls talked for a while until some guy with spiky hair invited her to the van, she graciously accepted before taking one last look at Sean but she still didn't notice. For about two minutes Alex sat alone at the table drinking anything in sight and eating a pill someone had passed to her. By the time to pill had sunken in, she wished she hadn't. She couldn't see straight and everything was blurred to the point of incomparability. It was then a guy's silhouette showed up in front of her.

Right away she figured it was Jay showing up to save her or get her some water or something. Alex reached out to lean on him but her head kept swinging back and forth. He came up and wrapped his arms around her so she could rest her whole body, even her head, on him. "Thank you, baby." She said and tried to smile but her mouth wouldn't obey her, she had no control over her body. Suddenly she felt lips being pressed against hers gently and it took all her energy to get her arm around his neck.

"What the fuck?!" Alex recognized the voice right away, it was Jay's but if she wasn't busy kissing Jay, then whom was she kissing? Pulling her head away and flinging it around only made her look more suspicious but she couldn't see where Jay was. Something whipped the guy she was kissing away from her causing her to nearly fall off the picnic table. "Oh, look. It's Benjamin Jacobson."

The name made her nearly fall over again, Jay was going to be pissed at her. The worst part was, she couldn't even she anything besides two random blurs in front of her. "Jay." She tried to scream it but it only came out as a small whisper. Again she tried but to no avail. Since her voice wasn't working and she couldn't see much, she decided to give walking a shot. Her legs felt like jelly when she got to her feet and she only managed to take a couple steps before falling over. "Jay." She tried to say again, only this time her voice obeyed.

One of the two silhouettes got up from the ground where they were and ran over to her. Two arms reached under her weak body and lifted her up. After that everything went black, moments later she was completely passed out in Jay's car, Sean, Towzers, and Amy all surrounding her while Jay got a wet towel. "Should we call an ambulance?" Amy asked in a panicked voice.

Sean shook his head and turned to Amy. "No. She just took a pill laced with something, that mixed with alcohol isn't good but she isn't showing any signs of alcohol poisoning or overdosing."

Amy continued staring at him even after he was helping Jay wet her head and arms with the towel. "You're real smart, Seany." She smiled but he just rolled his eyes and nodded at the comment as if to say thanks. Sean looked at Jay who looked almost as though he were going to pass out himself looking at his pale, weak girlfriend.

The people in the ravine started leaving and eventually it was just Sean and Jay watching over Alex while sharing a joint. Suddenly behind the two of them, they heard a small noise coming from Alex. Both rushed over to where she was laying in the car and started asking her if she was okay. When she finally opened her eyes, she was so confused she didn't know what to say.

A sudden rush of happiness wiped over Jay's face as he saw her eyes open. Stroking her hair, he bent down slowly to kiss her, and she smelled like a mix of wet grass and alcohol. "You okay?" He asked her quietly. She nodded and held her head in pain. "I would give you aspirin but after the amount of liquor you've consumed and whatever you had in that pill, I don't think it's a good idea." They both smiled and kissed again.

They hung out for another ten or so minutes then gave Sean a ride back to his house. "You want to go home just yet or…what?" He asked, not sure if she was any condition to face her parents.

"Yeah. It would be a good idea. Besides, they're so senile I could tell them I was there all afternoon yesterday and they'd believe me." They both laughed and started driving to Alex's house.


	8. This City Kills

The next morning began much like the one before only this time Jay was sober and clean when he came to pick her up. They kissed and got in the car just like the morning before and drove off silently just like the morning before. Jay knew she would want to avoid talking about last night and he didn't want her to feel bad or uncomfortable but there was one thing he had to know. "Look, I know you don't want to talk about it, but, uh, who was it who gave you that pill last night?" Alex let her gaze travel aimlessly out the window and didn't respond for at least one minute.

"Um, some girl. Blonde hair. Floral design on her shirt." She then turned to Jay, flashed a fake smile and shrugged her shoulders wildly. He laughed a little and sighed hard.

"You mean Dana the straight edge girl who's never done drugs or popped a pill in her life?" The smile vanished from both of their faces and it turned to a painful grimace on Alex. It stayed that way for a quick moment before she laughed a bit and held her head dramatically.

"I can't remember much Jay, you know that. Besides, all this thinking is giving me a headache." Right as the words escaped her mouth Jay pulled into a parking lot at the school, which meant she was able to escape quickly out of the car.

Alex opened the door and got out quickly, and luckily her new, concerned friend Amy was there to distract her from Jay's questioning. The two girls walked up the "grand staircase" in front of the school and into the building while Jay remained in the car. He kept his eyes on them through the rear view mirror until they disappeared in the mass of people. In frustration he pushed hard against the car seat and buried his head in his hands. For a good five minutes he stayed that way until Sean came up to the other side of the care and got in. "Popped the question?"

The two laughed and Jay nodded. "Yeah. Pretty much." Jay raised his hands and eyebrows before letting both drop carelessly. "At first she tried to tell me it was Dana then switched gears completely and said she couldn't remember anything. It just seems suspicious, you know." Sean shrugged and scratched a small scar right underneath his eye. It had come from Amy; it was actually how the two met.

"I don't know what to tell you, man. If she doesn't want to tell you then she won't. Maybe it was Ben, maybe it wasn't, maybe she really doesn't remember. Just forget about it and get to class." Jay nodded and followed Sean into school, making him tardy to first period math.

Alex avoided Jay throughout the day but accidentally ran into him in the cafeteria while looking around desperately for a table where she could sit. From behind her, he wrapped his around her shoulders and down her chest while kissing her cold neck. At first she jumped and turned around hastily and in panic but when she saw him she calmed down and smiled at him. "Hey, you." She said before kissing him quick and turning around again to find a table.

"Hey. How about we ditch lunch and seventh and eighth and hang out somewhere else," He scrunched up his nose as if something smelled bad, "It's getting kind of annoying around some of these people." Alex nodded slowly and took one last look around the cafeteria to make sure there was absolutely no one she could escape to. When she didn't see anyone, she turned around and smiled up at him.

While they stalked through the crowded halls, he put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. "Ow." She replied quickly when one of his fingers pinched her skin a bit. He rolled his eyes and dropped his arm back to his side. Alex saw his reaction and couldn't decide whether to slap him or hug him, so she stayed silent until they got in the car.

It took awhile for Jay to find his keys in the mess that was his backpack but after a couple minutes, he grabbed them and got in the car. But even when the two were situated Jay wouldn't start the car, he just kept staring intently at Alex. She could feel that he was looking but didn't have the nerve to look back at him. After a moment or so went by she faked a smile and looked at him dumbly. "Aren't we supposed to be going somewhere?" He tilted his head a little bit then shook it and started the car.


	9. Hanging By A Moment

Jay decided himself that the two would go to the boat launch and try to figure things out there. The ride was silent, but it was a different silence then most times, this one was torturous and too awkward for either of their comfort. When they arrived Jay parked close to the woods to avoid any police driving by and seeing his car. Both Alex and Jay looked at each other when the car had come to a complete stop. Jay took the opportunity to stroke Alex's pale cheek. The contact made her want to shudder, grab him, and kiss him forever but she didn't, she just sat there.

When five silent minutes had gone by, Alex moved her legs to Indian style on the seat. "What's wrong? Why have you been avoiding me? What the hell is going on here?" Jay nearly exploded with questions for her, which almost made her jump. She looked at him and wished she hadn't, he almost looked like he were going to cry.

Her eyes began to sting with tears but she turned her head quick enough to hide them from him. She heard him sigh and fall against his seat but she wouldn't let him see her with puffy eyes so she wiped he eyes and then turned back to him. "I can't be with you. I mean, I can, but I'm scared." The answer only left him with more questions rather than clarity.

"What do you mean? Why? I mean, last night you loved me and now you're scared?" He couldn't help the look of obvious bafflement across his face.

"You promise not to hate me?" She asked in a little girl type voice. This scared him, but he nodded in agreement. "When I tried to sneak in last night, my dad was waiting for me. He beats me, Jay. My mom and I, he hits us and he said if he ever saw or heard about you and I together, he'd beat me more. My mom promised not to tell him you came this morning but she said I need to break it off." The tears were back but this time she let them free to roam down her cheek and chin.

Jay didn't know how to react, with anger or sympathy, or both. It did explain a lot of things, especially when they were walking in the hall. "Take off your shirt. No, I'm not being a pervert, just do it." The joke made her at least laugh a little bit, if only for a second before she slowly took it off so as not to hurt herself anymore.

When she took of the white tank top and blue cotton jacket over it, a couple blueish purple bruises were apparent on her stomach and a big one on her upper shoulder, right where he had brushed his hand against earlier. It was starting to make sense now, the weird and distant attitude, the ow in the hall, and the look of sheer pain all day. He scratched the side of his face contemplating what to say or do next; eventually deciding honest was the best way. "That makes me sick. You know if any other fuck were to tell me their dad abused them I wouldn't give two shits but the thought of anyone laying a hand on you…" He paused and grabbed her limp hand, brought it up to his face and kissed it, "I want to kill your dad." She couldn't help but smile.

"I love you." His blue eyes started to glow as soon as she said that, like everything was right in the world again. "But we have to be more careful. If my dad finds us or hears anything from guys at work, then it'll be back to hell." He nodded quickly; just happy he was willing to still try with him.

"I won't let that happen." The two kissed deeply like they had many times before but for Alex, it was like the first time. Something about what she'd just told him made her feel something more in the kiss they were sharing. Jay pulled away and ran his hands up her bare stomach, brushing against every bit of skin, and lightly kissing every multicolored bruise. "I love you, Lexi." This time when he said it he was sober and not about to get head, she believed it for real this time and couldn't stop smiling. This was so worth the bruises.


	10. Image Of The World

Alex and Jay lay together in the car, both seats were pushed back as far as they could go and she lay with her head on his chest and her arms tightly wrapped around him. He bit down his lip and wondered if he should try asking her again what he had that morning. "Baby?" She looked up at him in response. "It was Ben who gave you the pill, wasn't it?" She laughed a little and put her head back down on his chest.

"I think so but I wasn't lying when I said I wasn't totally sure." She closed her eyes and felt that he was eyeing her suspiciously even after she'd given him the total truth.

Jay started lifting his seat up and Alex quickly sat up straight in hers, looking baffled until she saw the time. "School's pretty much over so I should probably get you home." She also put her seat up, with a morose look on her face though. While he started the car she looked out the window, blatantly upset about having to go home.

By the time they pulled out the thought of going back to the hellhole was too much for her and she yelled at him to stop the car. "I can't go home, I hate home." Her voice was desperate and he could tell that something must be something seriously wrong in her household and he didn't want her to be a part of that. The two sat for a minute while she calmed down and he thought about what he could do.

"Okay. Move in with me. My mom is never home, my dad would be too drunk to disagree." Her first instinct was to tell him he was crazy and that it would never work but the more she let it sink in the more it seemed like a good idea. It almost made her laugh, how stupid the idea was and how badly she now wanted to do it. Living in sin with Jay was the farthest thing from her mind but all of a sudden it seemed to be such an amazing idea. She smiled and laughed which made him smile and let her chin and cheek fall into the palm of his hand as he kissed her.

When they got to her house she checked to make sure both cars were gone until she quickly went into the house to pack up her stuff. There wasn't much so she threw in a handful of shirts and a few pairs of pants and two of her favorite zip-up hoodies. Bras and all fragments of undergarments were also thrown in her bag along with a toothbrush and a couple pieces of food.

She walked quickly back out to the car after writing a small vague note to her parents. The two drove off, both knowing that they were heading. "You're not going to start anything with Ben, right?" Alex wanted to get that clear before they reached the ravine where he would probably be. Jay kept his eyes peeled to the road and didn't answer with more than a short fake laugh.

They were greeted by the sound of Akon's "Locked Up" and the smell of burning marijuana. Some kid offered Jay a hit of the bowl he was smoking and Jay amiably took it then offered it to Alex who hesitated but also took the hit. In a matter of ten minutes they were also offered a nice three quarter full bottle of Grey Goose vodka, which they, again, brightly took. Jay and Alex both heard a familiar voice and immediately looked at one another then back at where the voice came from.

There was Ben, with some girl, with eyes that were already bloodshot and red-rimmed. Alex put her hand on Jay's leg as a way of saying don't go over and attack him. But Ben's eyes met the couples and Jay's fears were confirmed when he pulled another evil pill out of his pocket to show the two, with a big smirk on his face. Jay breathed in deeply and decided his plan of action, still staring the scrawny kid down. Alex turned around making an effort to ignore the threat and have some liquor when Jay got up from next to her and walked over to a very plastered Ben.


	11. Symptoms Of You

Sweat began to cover his hands and he didn't know why so he clenched them tight and shoved them deep in his pockets, glaring intently at Ben. When he reached the drunken boy, he immediately got in his face, something he wasn't prone to doing. "Next time you give my girlfriend some sort of date rape pill, you'll get launched." His voice was unnecessarily loud and made a couple people turn, however, most just sat ignoring the two.

Without looking he knew Sean was behind him in case he needed any type of backup and this left him with a small feeling of comfort. But it was quickly washed away when he saw Ben smirk at him and shake his head roughly. "Hogart. I didn't force her to do anything. She downed that pill all by herself." If Alex hadn't been sitting right diagonal to where he stood, he probably would have exploded in anger and killed the kid, but he didn't. He stood, dumbfounded, because he knew he was right.

Though a big, almost unbearable part of him wanted to punch him right there, he resisted and instead returned a pseudo smirk and walked away, shaking in anger and irritation. He sat next to his girlfriend who looked at him with sympathetic eyes and smiled weakly. A few minutes went by of Sean and her exchanging confused glances before she took a sip of her liquor and placed it on the table right behind where she sat on the bench. She locked her arms around him loosely and nestled her face in his warm neck, breathing hot air onto his chilly skin.

"Jay, fuck him. Just ignore him and try to have some fun with me." He shook slightly and she took it as a signal for her to get off, and she did while rolling her brown eyes and grabbing the alcohol again. Hesitantly she handed it to him and to her surprise he took quickly and chugged all the liquid down. Her eyes widened at him and she didn't know whether to tell him to calm down or congratulate him, but when he threw the glass bottle again the closest tree, she knew the answer. "Stop. Let's go to the van." It wasn't her favorite place to fuck but it was certainly better than having him be a sour puss all night.

It seemed to be what he was waiting to here because he grinned quickly at her and took her hand. The walk to the van seemed so much longer than the 15 feet that it was, like an hour had gone by while they walked to the greasy truck, but the alcohol had gotten to her system and she figured she could deal with it this time. However, when he slid the door open the positive thoughts didn't stop her from tightening her grip on Jay's hand and making an unpleasant face. Despite her obvious dislike for the van, he laughed at the face. "Baby, do you want to do this somewhere else?" He felt her hands on her face and though they were cold, she could've melted.

A large smile spread across her face and she nodded, with a look of sheer relief. He too smiled at her expression and tilted his head a bit before leaning in for a good kiss. Unlike the dreaded walk, the kiss seemed to go by much shorter than it really was and when Jay pulled away she couldn't help but give a small pout. There was never a time that kissing him got boring.

They said their goodbyes to Sean and the other dirty stoners Jay knew before hopping back into the car together. Another kiss, and they made their way to Jay's house. By the time they got there, however, the alcohol had taken its toll on Alex and she was giggling and stumbling all over the place. Jay was a little worried about her behavior and prayed neither his mom nor dad were home so he could clean her up. Luckily, as they pulled into the driveway his hopes were confirmed.

She giggled and gave him small pecks all the way into the house, babbling on about something having to do with a balloon she really liked in fourth grade. He laughed at her noticeable drunkenness and began giving her small glasses of water, and wiping the beads of sweat off her forehead with a cool clothe. "Jay, stop taking care of me and let's just have sex!" She said rather loudly, laughing like a hyena afterwards. He decided that he would take her offer, even though she was shitfaced drunk. So he picked her up quickly and carried her to his bed.

Though he wasn't going to move too quickly, it was apparent she wanted to when she grabbed his face in a tight grip and kissed him roughly. In a matter of minutes both of them were undressed, willing, and eager. She pulled him on top of her and bit down on his bottom lip while he entered her. It was immediate pleasure and her head flung back as he continued his hard thrusting in and out of her. Since she was drunk, she had no idea how loud the noisy moans she made were but at the moment, he didn't care. He was having sex with the girl of his dreams; there was nothing better than that. The two came almost in unison and then spent the rest of the night kissing.

At around 11:30, the alcohol had worn off and since the two were busy making out with no clothes on in his bead, they didn't hear his mom walk in the house, stomping angrily. That is, until she opened the door and walked in on the erotic situation. Alex jolted away from him and a shit escaped her lips quietly while he sat up and help up his hand to his mother. "Mom, I can explain." She crossed her arms over her chest and tilted her head, an upset smirk on her face. "Her parents hit her, Mom and she needs to stay here. This is Alex, my girlfriend by the way." The tension was so high that Alex, who half hid herself underneath his sheets, didn't care what he'd just told her. His mom rubbed her eyes as though she were in pain and then threw her hands up.

"Fine. For now, that is. You two get dressed. I have a headache and I'm tired. You would do good to follow my example and go to sleep." She lifted an eyebrow and closed the door. Alex sighed and pulled her clothes back on, feeling slightly embarrassed. Jay saw her shame and rubbed her back to comfort her. She smiled and lay down on the bed, next to him. Curling up in a ball like she always did when she was about to go to sleep.

"I love you." He said quietly and she whispered it back to him in a voice that almost sounded like she was half asleep. Smiling, he too got his clothes in and crawled into the bed with her. In habit, he put a protective arm around her and quickly dozed off to the sound of her breathing.


	12. Last Train Home

The next day in school was like any other, boring and impractical. Not to mention Alex had only seen Jay a few times in the day when he would linger outside her classroom door until she came out and spent some time with him. But she got kind of worried when he wasn't at lunch, wondering if he was in trouble with Radditch or even if he'd gone to smoke without her. So she sat with Sean and his gothic girlfriend Ellie with too much on her mind to listen to a thing that either of them were talking about.

Towards the end of lunch she saw him walking awkwardly into the cafeteria, Amy trailing behind him and the two were laughing about something or other. At the time she was so happy to see him she didn't even bother to put to and to together, and when he came over to plant a hard kiss on her mouth, it was even more trivial to her. "Where the hell were you?" She asked, shoving a grape that was in her fruit salad into her mouth using her perfectly filed down fingers. Turning to nod at Sean he shrugged his shoulders while Amy sat across from the two.

"I was out for a little bit. Amy needed something from her house and needed a ride." It sounded weird and she didn't necessarily like that but she nodded, acting like it meant nothing to her. The next couple of minutes in the lunch block she stayed quiet and didn't even eat. Something made her lose her apatite.

Walking to the next class was just as awkward; even though Amy was gone it still felt weird having his arm loosely wrapped around her neck. So again she stayed quiet until she reached the door of the classroom she was going into. Kwan's class was by far her least favorite, mainly because it had Paige in it but also because it was abnormally boring for a class. So she stood at the doorway with Jay, watching as the kids piled into the classroom, with a tedious look on her face.

Jay saw the look and couldn't help but grin, he wanted to skip with her anyway. "I've got my key's." She quickly turned to him and for the first time since the beginning of the day she smiled, and wildly too. Nodding, he took her by the shoulders again, ignoring her wincing as he accidentally brushed one of her bruises, and snuck out to the car with her.

When she got in, she couldn't help but notice a denim bag that strangely resembled that of her new friend Amy's in the backseat of the car. He followed her gaze and arched his eyebrow when he saw the bag there. "Must've left it here. Oh well." It was obvious he didn't think much of it, but she did and the sick feeling in her gut came back as they drove away from the school. Jay drove the two to the boat launch again, it seemed safest and it was secluded.

Immediately Jay leaned in to kiss her but she turned her head, giving him the cheek, which shocked him. Even she couldn't quite explain why she did it but there were still questions she had for him about where he was during the lunch block because something in her head told her that he wasn't being honest with her. "Jay. Where were you during lunch? I mean you came in with Amy after lunch had pretty much finished and you both looked kid of weird." The words hadn't quite come out the way she wanted then to and she let herself lean back against the seat, looking discontented.

He too leaned back in his seat, fixating his gaze on the trees outside of the car because looking at her was making things difficult. This worried her even more and she began breathing heavier, it had hardly begun and it already felt like the end. "I told you where I was, Lex." His eyes were closed now and his hands were rubbing his temples as though he were in pain. It took all her courage to shake her head at what he said.

"Um, I don't believe you." She bit down on her lower and turned to face the windshield, her breathing still sharp.

"I know and you shouldn't. What do you think I was doing? Alex, I love you and…" Before he could finish she got out of the car and began walking quickly to the road. He sighed and turned around to get her, he didn't blame her for that but he wouldn't allow her to walk anywhere, especially not her house. He pulled up to where she was walking. "Get in the car. I'll take you to Cameron's if you really don't want to stay at my place but you can't go home." Her eyes stung with tears and she chewed on the inside of her cheek, ignoring him as best she could. "Come on, Alex." Suddenly an idea came to her and she smirked faintly.

Quickly, she turned to face the car, gave him the middle finger and willingly got in. "Here's the plan. I'll go to your house, pack my stuff, and then you can take me to the Ravine. I'm quite certain Ben would be more than happy to play host." More than it hurt him, it pissed him off to hear her say something like that so in the moment he angrily agreed, giving a pseudo smirk just as she was.

After getting to his house, he waited in the car blasting something from the new Eminem album, while she packed all her stuff. She hesitated but went through his wallet and took a couple $20 dollar bills, it's not like he ever used them anyway. Then walked slowly out to the car on purpose, just to annoy him and it did. Rolling his eyes, he threw his hands in the air and drove off the Ravine. He didn't know why he was so upset at her, she hadn't done anything besides try to piss him off but he did deserve it. Cheating on her was stupid, very stupid. And by the end of the night, he'd really regret doing it.


	13. Sensitive Subject Matter

It was weird how many kids were at the Ravine even though school had most likely just gotten out. Not that it mattered to Alex. Ben was there and that was enough for her to do what she needed. So as soon as Jay stopped the car, she was out of that car and across the park before he could say can we talk. He sighed and watched as she trotted off to find Ben. He knew he had to stop her. Ben had been the one who tried to drug her and do God-knows-what with her, she was more safe with the person who had cheated on her than with him. So he followed her quickly out of the car.

When he finally got to where the kids were, she was already talking to Ben. His face became angry again and he had the urge to go over and kill him, but like the time before, he didn't. However, when Ben realized he was watching the two of them he too glared, and locked Alex in a comforting embrace, smirking to her noticeably pissed off ex boyfriend. Jay ignored his smirking and began walking back to his car. He didn't feel like being in the Ravine tonight.

"Jay!" A familiar voice shouted to him from behind. It was Alex. He quickly turned around, hoping she had come to her senses and would come back to his house. Instead she just shoved a twenty-dollar bill into his hand. He looked at the money then at her, sheer confusion washing over his face. "I stole it from you before. I was going to keep it but Ben said your poor ass might need it." She tilted her head like the rich snobs in school would when they said something they knew would hurt you.

Again the anger came. Though he wanted to march over and kill him, a not so new feeling, instead he laughed at her and held the money up between his pointer and middle fingers. "He said that, eh?" She straightened herself up, she knew something was going to happen as soon as she said it but now he was acting like her dad would. First he would laugh then he'd go nuts and just start beating. Jay's reaction scared her so instead of looking for some sort of comeback, she nodded and began walking away from him.

Jay grabbed her arm a little too roughly and she freaked. Mainly in her own protection, she'd been raised to believe that love led to getting hurt, physically and emotionally. So he quickly let her go, holding his hands up as though the cops had just busted him with drugs. It took her a moment but she ran away from him and back to Ben, for more fake comfort. Though he hadn't intended to hurt her, it was obvious she was scared of him at the moment and he refused to leave her on those terms. So he too walked back to the Ravine.

The bulk of the afternoon went by much like the first night they spent at the Ravine. Only with both Jay and Alex consuming much more alcohol then that day. By the time 6 o'clock came, both were pretty drunk. When Ben left her side for a moment to go grab some food with his pal to cure the "munchies", she felt someone else move next to where she was sitting. She turned to see who it was and Jay sat there, smiling faintly. "Please talk to me," Was all he said before she got up and stumbled away from him. But like before he grabbed her arm, much more gentle this time and pulled her toward him.

"I can't believe I thought I loved you. A week, hardly even a week, we've been together. Love you? Fuck no I don't." The words hurt him, a lot. But he wouldn't show it; he was too stubborn for that. But before Jay could answer her cold lips brushed against his and then deepened into a long kiss. When the two finally pulled away from each other, she smacked him hard in the face and mumbled obscenities while stumbling away again. The kiss and then the slap were too much to take in one night for him, so he decided it was time to go. However, before he could get to his car, Ben came stomping up to him.

Normally he would immediately fight him but he was in too much of a funk for that. So he just rolled his eyes and tried to get around him. Ben just stepped in front of him again. "Stay the fuck away from Lexi. You've hurt her enough." Jay jolted up again, pissed and ready for battle. Jay threw his clenched fist at Ben, causing a loud smack. Alex had hated that sound. Fist against bone, it was disgusting and she could here it from a mile away. So as soon as Jay punched Ben, she knew and tried her best to run over to where they were.

Before either Ben or Jay knew what was happening, it was an all out brawl and they were both spilling blood. They could hardly even hear Alex yelling at both of them to calm down. Jay figured he would do as she asked and let Ben get in one more punch before walking towards Alex. "You can't stay with him. Stay with Sean." He took her hands in his, getting a little blood on her. Though she too was very stubborn, she nodded in agreement and glared at Ben. Walking away from both of the boys to get her bag.

Since Sean didn't have a car, Jay had to drive Alex to his and Ellie's place. The drive was awkwardly silent and Alex's eyes stung with tears the entire time. When they go there she sighed and turned towards him. "Well, it was nice knowing you, Hogart." She smiled weakly and before he could respond, walked out of the car and into the house where Ellie was waiting for her. Even though Ellie was badgering her with questions about Jay, she ignored them and watched as Jay drove off, probably back to the Ravine where he would have sex with some other girl. It was then that the tears came.


	14. As Good As It Gets

Alex could feel Ellie standing behind her, watching her cry, and for once she really didn't care. That guy she thought she loved turned out to be no better than her cheating asshole of a father. The last thing she wanted was to be like her mother, she wouldn't be like her mother. A cold hand squeezed her shoulder and she turned around to see Ellie, full of sympathy she didn't want. "I'm fine, El." She wiped the tears from her eyes and cheeks and walked past the overly empathetic girl. When she reached the small kitchen, she immediately opened the fridge to look for more liquor. "Damn." She whispered when she found no such drink.

Someone was behind her and she knew it so, assuming it was Ellie she turned around to face her. "I said I'm…" She quickly cut herself off when she realized it was Sean. Instead of snapping at him, she tilted her head and turned back around to face the refrigerator.

"Ellie's leaving for her co-op and no, there's no alcohol here." He stated bluntly before walking away into the living room and plopping himself on the couch. Beavis and Butthead sounded from the television and she couldn't help but smile. Those were her two favorite guys, the only two you could count on. Bravely, she too walked to the couch and plopped herself down. She waved goodbye to Ellie and then turned to Sean, who stared intently and slightly amused at the television. There was still some alcohol in her and maybe that was the reason but at the moment, she couldn't help but realize what a good-looking kid he was.

The thought shocked her and she quickly turned back to the show. However, Sean watched her from the corner of his brown eyes and tried to fake that he was paying any attention to Beavis making farting noises in the middle of class. "So Jay cheated, huh?" There was humor in his voice that kind of ticked her off but also made her smiled weakly and nod. Her arms were crossed over her chest and her legs were sprawled across the wooden floor. She turned to him and tilted her head again, wondering if he'd known all along that he was a cheater. Somehow he'd crawled into her mind and read her thoughts because he laughed and shook his head. "No, I had no idea." They both finally had the nerve to turn to each other.

She shrugged her shoulders loosely and bit down hard on her lip. "I'm not too upset about it. Except now there's no way I can go back home." Her voice was bitter and she squinted her eyes a bit at him, shrugging again. For some reason she felt positively antsy sitting next to him. Normally this situation wouldn't affect her in the slightest but for some reason now it made her uncomfortable. So she turned back to the TV and bit down on her lip again, trying to fixate her concentration on the show. He too looked back at it and shook his head.

The two sat this way for a good 10 minutes before he finally spoke up again. "It's okay to be upset over it. I won't tell." The smirk on his face grew and he turned to her, rubbing the back of his neck lightly with his palm. She too looked over at him rather than the TV and gave a faint smile, shrugging yet again.

"It's not who I am." She made a face at what she just said and let out a small laugh, shaking her head. He returned the look and also laughed. They both giggled together and chatted about nothing for another hour or so until Sean stood up off of the couch and moved closer to Alex. Again she made a face, this time one of pure confusion, and raised an eyebrow. Instead of a response he smiled at her and leaned in, kissing her softly on the lips. Her instincts told her to pull away and stop this madness but instead she returned the kiss, letting his tongue enter her mouth.

The make-out session lasted about 5 minutes and Alex's arms were now around Sean's neck and he was situated nicely on top of her. But he immediately jumped off of her when the door flew open. A feeling of sheer panic washed over her as she got up too to see who the invader was. Jay stood at the entrance to the room, a mixture of anger and sadness in his face. He swallowed back the yelling he wanted to do and instead asked quietly. "What the hell is going on here?" His eyebrow raised as Sean and Alex looked at one another then back at him.


	15. Pretend Best Friend

The three of them stayed that way for a moment and Alex bit down hard on her lip, but when the sharp taste of blood entered her mouth she stopped and opened it as though she were about to say something. "Maybe I should stay back at your place." Her voice was strained and there was obvious nervousness in it. Without looking she knew that now both Jay and Sean were looking at her so she looked up to meet Jay's gaze. Clearing his throat, he nodded in agreement and turned to go back out the door. When she knew he was outside of the room she slowly turned back to Sean, wetting her bottom lip. "Don't tell Ellie…" Her voice was a whisper now.

Sean let out a loud sigh and for a moment she couldn't tell whether it was out of anger or relief but when he nodded she figured it was the latter. Without saying another word she got up from the couch, picked up her bags, and left out the door Jay had. When she got into the car with him, his hood was over his head and covering his face. "Lexi, I went there to try and get you to forgive me and you were making out with Sean Cameron. What about Ellie? What about me?" Normally he wouldn't have just let it out like that but the immensity of the situation had him abnormally upset.

"My only regret was that it was with Sean." Since her voice was back to being firm and deep, the words seemed more truthful than they really were. Instead of responding to that, he just turned the car on and began the commute back to his house.

Upon reaching his house she grasped her bag tighter and got out of the car, making sure to slam the door on the way out. He jumped a bit at the slamming and widened his eyes, getting out of the car just as quickly and grabbed her arm hard. "Don't slam my door like that." Ripping her arm from his hand, she just blinks and continues into his house, as hasty as before. Jay followed her closely and when they both entered his room she threw her bag on his bed and kissed him hard on the lips. He was surprised at first but then draped his arms loosely around her until, out of the corner of his eye; he saw his father's silhouette standing in at the door.

When he pulled away both Alex and Jay turned to look at Mr. Hogart, who had a large smirk on his face and swayed a little bit while he stood. "So the skank is back, eh? Your mom tells me she's living here or some shit." He wiped his arm across his stuffy nose causing Alex to make a disgusted face. Quickly he turned to her and his smirk of amusement turned into a face of rage. "What? Is this family too dirty for you, bitch?" Alex rolled her eyes at the familiarity of the situation and then looked up at Jay who she expected to be at her defense but he didn't say a word, just stood there.

Her eyes narrowed at him and let out an exasperated laugh before turning back to Jay's drunken father, who was still looking rather angrily at her. "No, sir." She folded her arms across her chest and turned around, walking over to the other side of the room. Jay quickly looked from her to his dad and managed to get him away and close his door. As soon as she heard the door lock closed, Alex turned back to him. "What the hell Jay!" Her voice went abnormally high and cracked a bit, causing her to blush. From the cracking of the voice to the red in her cheeks, Jay couldn't help but smirk but it quickly faded when her slightly embarrassed faced turned back to an angry one.

"Hey, you were making out with Sean, asshole." Though he tried to insert some humor in there, the statement only seemed to get her more upset. Now her bottom lip stuck out a bit and if her eyes had been lasers, he'd be dead. In one last attempt to seem like the tough guy, he rolled his eyes and sat on the opposite side of the bed. "Why'd you kiss me?" He smirked a bit, knowing it was a question she couldn't dodge.

From behind him he heard a quite sigh and his smirk grew a little bit. "Spur of the moment thing, I guess." He heard ruffling and looked over to see that she was now facing him. Her face was still kind of red from the crying she'd obviously done at Sean and Ellie's place. It made him begin gnawing on the inside of his cheek and the minutes began going by really slow. "Um, I'll sleep on the floor." She made a face and he grabbed her shoulder, pulling her towards her and kissing her just as hard as she'd done earlier.


End file.
